


Make Your Move

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Just enjoying a summer night with your partner.





	Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this idea popped into my head and I couldn’t get it out. This is a bit silly, but I love me some Sharky silliness so here we go!

“What’s your point, Sharky…?” you asked, bringing the bottle to your lips to take another gulp of your now warm beer. You then threw the glass bottle aside, sitting back in your camping chair and looking up at the starry Montana sky.

It had been a long day for you and your partner, taking outposts, destroying convoys, and you were more than happy to just relax for a bit, crack a cold one with a good friend, listening to him rumble about random things while enjoying the cool night air.

“All I’m sayin’ is, you know, if…” Sharky stumbled over his words, wriggling slightly in his squeaky folding long chair. “If you two don’t make up your mind… Well… I might.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise and your head turned swiftly to your left. “NOT with… John, I mean, with _you_ , you know…” he corrected, holding a hand out towards you.

“So what you’re saying is you wanna bang me…” you said with a nod, still looking at him.

“Why, I didn’t want to put it like that…” he said, laying the hand that didn’t hold his beer bottle flat onto his chest. “‘cause Dep, you _know_ I’m a gentleman, but, that’s the idea, yeah…” He took another swig of beer.

“Let’s do this!” you announced, swiftly standing up from your chair and turning towards him. He choked on his beer and sat up to cough out the alcohol, letting the near empty bottle fall onto the trailer roof you were both lounging on.

“Wai- really?” he asked, looking up at you as you made your way towards him, stepping over the long chair to straddle his thighs. “I mean, just like that? Here?” he asked, surprise clearly audible in his voice. “I-I-I’m not sure I-” he fell silent as you removed your tank top. It was quite tight to start with and gave little to the imagination, but your naked chest, breasts cupped inside your bra, raising and swelling with every breath. “Woah, hey there ladies, how ya doin’!”

“Just shut up and fuck me, Sharky…” you said, cupping his jaw to bring his eyes back onto your face, leaning in to kiss him, grinding slightly on his thigh. He wasn’t the hottest guy in Hope County; that was for sure… But he wasn’t the ugliest one either, and you always felt comfortable with him, so… _why not?_

“Don’t have to be told twice, Dep!” he exclaimed, suddenly grabbing your jean clad thighs to lift you up and lay you down on your back, on the roof of the trailer. You immediately started trembling as the cold metal made contact with your naked back, chills running down your spine as you winced. “Ah, sorry…” he apologized, dragging a blanket lying nearby and spreading it on the floor before helping you onto it. “Here…” he said under his breath before you caught him in another hungry kiss, going straight for his belt buckle.

He kissed you back and you pushed his hat off his head with your free hand as he went for the fastening of your jeans. He stopped for a second, letting you do the job as he sat back on his heels to remove both your boots along with your socks, pulling your jeans down while you unfastened your bra, throwing it aside.

He hurriedly removed his hoodie, staring at your now fully naked chest. He couldn’t help diving in again, his unfastened pants riding down his hips a little, to cup your breasts with both hands, kneading the soft felt gently, biting his lower lip hungrily.

“Jackpot…” he muttered as he marveled at the softness of them, making you moaning a little louder when he leaned in to pop a nipple in his mouth. You started grinding against him again, the bulge in his pants now very noticeable.

He felt your nipple harden against his tongue before he let go, leaving the wet flesh at the mercy of the chilly air only to travel down your body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along your stomach. His fingers hooked under the hem of your panties, slowly dragging them down your thighs to expose you. You moaned again as he pulled them off altogether, spreading your legs again to settle between them, bringing his hungry mouth to your needy core.

“Oh my God!” you cried as he started eating you out, hitting just the right spots as your tangled your fingers his hair. You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling your orgasm slowly creeping into you. “Sharky!” It’d been so long, and this was so good… He didn’t stop, his tongue stroking your clit and dipping into your entrance from time to time, closing his lips around your sensitive flesh like a starved man, pushing you closer and closer until, “Oh, fuck!”

He didn’t stop as you rode out your orgasm, slowly coming down from your ecstasy when he finally pulled away, a smug smile on his glistening lips. You apparently seemed surprised and that made his chest puff up with pride.

“Ain’t no ordinary man you got before you, Ma’am!” he said, standing on his knees before you, his hands resting on his hips. “They call him Sharky Boshaw, the orgasm donor!” he claimed with confidence.

You burst out laughing, a genuine full hearted laugh and his smile turned sweet as he leaned over you again, supporting his weight on his left elbow as his right hand ran through your hair. “Damn girl, your eyes are beautiful…”

“Sharky…” You breathed his name, and it had never sounded so sweet on a woman’s tongue. He stared at you for a few second before you took control of the situation, turning the both of you around so you were straddling him again, pushing his chest down while you tried to pull his pants and drawers down. You quickly got rid of his shoes and socks before the pants came off, exposing him entirely to your view.

You wasted no time and crawled towards him; looking at him straight in the eyes as you grabbed his hard cock and started stroking it gently. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to look at you, sometimes giving in to the pleasure and throwing his head back to let out a throaty moan.

When you finally lifted yourself on your knee, you pulled him into another passionate kiss, lowering yourself onto him, his flesh slowly filling you up completely. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he did his around your waist as you started riding him, dragging you both slowly to the peak of orgasm.

“So, uh, Dep?” he started asking as you panted heavily with effort and pleasure. “That a one-time thing, or…?” He trailed off and you didn’t respond, too occupied moaning his name again as you got closer and closer with every thrust of hips, skin slapping against skin in sinful sounds.

“Cum inside me,” you said, cupping his jaw between both your hands, staring straight in his eyes. “I wanna feel your seed leaking out of me, I wanna be filled to the brim with it…” you panted, letting out another cry of pure white hot pleasure. He wasn’t quite prepared for that sort of talk, but…

“Damn that’s the hottest thing I’ve heard in a long time!” he cried out, flipping you around so you were underneath him again. And with your words in mind and his name on your lips he started thrusting faster and faster.

“Sharky! Oh shit- shit!” you moaned and whined before you found his mouth again, parting only when you couldn’t take any more of the pleasure he gave you so willingly. “Ah, y’so good!” You whimpered desperately as you tipped over the edge, dragging him down with you as he released his hot cum inside you with a satisfied grunt.

“Shit, that was good…” he groaned, pulling out of you and collapsing beside you on the blanket. You let your legs entwine and his arms came to wrap around your waist again, his head resting on your soft chest.

You laid there for a few minutes, in complete silence, your heartbeats slowing down, your breathings evening out as your hands stroked his hair gently. You were on the brink of falling asleep when he started talking again.

“Ah… This’so romantic…” he said, and you smiled slightly. “I mean, just you and me, you know, lying down underneath the stars… naked as the day we were born…” he continued, making you wonder where he found the energy to keep talking.

“Sharky…?” Your sleepy voice trailed off.

“Yep?”

“Shut up…”

“Okie dokie…”


End file.
